


A Crack In Everything

by elospock



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elospock/pseuds/elospock
Summary: Fix-it to the movie, with the fluffiest (and slightly smut filled) of ending.





	A Crack In Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ships_to_sail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/gifts).



> Greetings, Yuletide friend! Hope you enjoy this little story I wrote for you. :)
> 
> NO QUEER TRAGEDY IN SIGHT, only euphoria and love. And a bit of smut… I hope you like it. As you didn’t really leave me any prompts or DNW, I originally wanted to write something more neutral, but Elio and Oliver weren’t having it… So smut happened.
> 
> If smut doesn’t float your boat and I’ve missed the target, I definitely apologize and please let me know, and I’ll come up with an apology chapter for you.  
> If smut does make you happy--well, enjoy!~
> 
> I feel it's important for me to mention that in this fic, Elio's birthday was in the fall, so he is 18 at the time of the events taking place in this story.
> 
> ~*Happy Yuletide!*~
> 
> * I was listening to Leonard Cohen’s Anthem, while I was writing this, and I couldn’t help but relate the hope-in-darkness feeling of the song to Call Me By Your Name, so this is where the title and a little of the feelings in this come from.

**A Crack In Everything**

 

Oliver had arrived early on the morning of the last day of Hanukkah. I couldn’t quite believe my eyes when I saw him standing in the hallway, taking his snow covered coat off, his duffel bag on the chair.

He embraced my mother and my father like their prodigal son coming back after a long stint away from home. He kissed Mafalda’s hands, who started blushing and telling him off for dropping unannounced. 

There was a sweet chaos of voices and laughter echoing in the halls, filling the house with warmth more than any fire could.

The smile he threw my way when he noticed me coming down the stairs was blinding. “Elio!” he exclaimed, advancing towards me. “It’s so good to see you.”

He wrapped his arm around me, holding me so tight I thought I was going to snap in two. I chuckled in his ear, “I’m not going to melt away in your arms, you know.”

He huffed a quiet laugh and loosened his embrace. “It’s just that I can’t quite believe that you’re really here, that I’m not dreaming right now.”

I scoffed. “Me neither, to be honest. I missed you so much.”

He let go of me, keeping a hand on my shoulder, his eyes saying more than any words ever could. “I’ve missed you so much too.”

“Elio,” called my mother from the dining room, where my parents had retreated. “Why don’t you help Oliver settle down in your room? Mafalda prepared the other one for you again.”

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. “Maman! Tu savais qu’Oliver allait venir?” I asked. (Mom! You knew that Oliver was coming?)

She leaned on the dining room’s door frame with a sheepish grin. “Potrei aver dimenticato di dirtelo, mio piccino.” (I might have forgotten to tell you, my little one.)

“Tu l’as fait exprès, je suis sûr!” I pouted. (You did it on purpose, I’m sure of it!)

“It was a Hanukkah surprise, Elio,” she replied softly, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Dai, vai! I’m sure Oliver is dying to rest up after his travels.”

“Indeed, Mrs. Perlman,” Oliver chimed in. “I could definitely use a nap.”

I ran to my mother to kiss her cheek. “Je t’aime, Maman. Merci.” (I love you, Mom. Thank you.)

She caressed my cheek. “Ti voglio bene figlio mio.”

I walked back towards Oliver, who had grabbed his duffel bag and was looking at us fondly. I took the bag from his hands and started climbing the stairs quickly. “Do you remember where your room is?” I asked cheekily.

He quirked an eyebrow. “You know, I’m not sure I do, actually… It’s been so long,” he added sardonically.

I stopped right outside my--his--bedroom. “Well, then, this is you and I,” I gestured towards the door at the end of the corridor, “will be just down there.”

He smirked, pulling me closer. “Will you, now? Are you certain?”

I put my hand on his chest, brushing his nipple over his thin shirt. He inhaled sharply. “Maybe I could be convinced otherwise,” I flirted.

He hummed in approval, steering me inside the bedroom and closing the door behind us. I pushed him against it, kissing him thoroughly.

“I’ve missed this,” he breathed, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against mine. “God, Elio, I’ve missed you so much.” 

I cupped his face with my hands, brushing my fingers against his lips. “Me too, Oliver.”

Gently, he grabbed my wrists, rubbing his fingers against my skin. “Shower?” he offered, a small smile tugging at his lips.

I pretended to consider this. “I guess you probably need one. Maybe I can help you out, you know, to make sure you are completely clean?”

“Of course,” he said seriously. “I do need help with that.”

I dragged him towards the ensuite, unbuttoning his shirt as we walked. “I’m afraid you can’t take a shower with your clothes on, Mr. Oliver.”

“Oh, is that so? That’s unfortunate, isn’t it?” he sighed dramatically. “Well, can’t be helped, I guess.”

Slowly, I removed his clothes, one by one, until he was standing in the middle of the bathroom in all his glorious nakedness. I looked appreciatively at his toned body, my eyes lingering over his erected penis. 

“Like what you see?” he asked casually.

I exhaled slowly. “Well, you really are a sight for sore eyes, I must say.”

He took a few steps towards me. “And you, my friend, are far too dressed for the occasion,” he said, pulling my shirt over my head, then kneeling down in front of me to remove my trousers and pants.

He blew teasingly over my cock; I was so hard I thought I was going to explode from want and unfulfilled release. “You are so gorgeous, Elio,” he whispered, before taking me inside his mouth. I moaned as he worked his tongue around my shaft, swallowing me whole, hollowing his cheeks to create a delicious suction. I put my hands on his head, tangling my fingers in his short hair. “I’m not going to last long, Oliver,” I warned him, panting. Just as I said it, I felt my balls tighten and my orgasm build up, inexorably; I started thrusting erratically in his mouth, release so close I could feel it tingling all over my body. Suddenly, I was coming hard down his throat, with a muffled cry; he sucked me through my climax, swallowing my cum to the last drop. My legs felt like jelly, and I braced myself on his shoulder, too breathless to speak yet. He let go of my cock with a wet pop. “God, Elio, I think I could come just watching you come undone for me like that.”

I looked down at him, on his knees in front of me, hair dishevelled, ragged breath, swollen lips, and if I hadn’t just come spectacularly, I thought I, on my end, could have just watching Oliver at my feet, debauched and eyes dark with an insatiable desire.

I smiled tiredly, sated and happy. “Then why don’t you?”

He stood up slowly, putting a hand on my waist, his cock red and leaking and impossibly hard. He turned the shower on, waiting until it reached the desired temperature before walking in. “Oh, believe me,” he chuckled, pulling me with him. “I definitely will.”

*

A few hours later, as we were laying in bed, I turned my head towards Oliver. “How long are you staying?” I asked, trying not to let my voice falter.

He sighed, brushing a rogue curl away from my face. “Well, that all depends, really,” he replied, his mouth twitching. “Your father did offer me to stay for as long as I wanted, to finish my book and help him with his research… So I guess I could be here for a while.”

I sat down abruptly on the bed. “Really?”

“Really,” he acquiesced with a laugh.

“So you are not leaving?” I stated. It felt too good to be true, I had to be sure.

“Well, definitely not soon, at least,” he confirmed. “I might have to go visit my parents at some point. And eventually, I’ll have to go back to Columbia. It’s been hinted that I might have a chance at a tenure. But if that happens, I thought…” He scratched the back of his nect

He paused, scratching the back of neck. “I mean, I don’t want to presume anything, but…”

“But what?” I urged him. “Out with it, you teasing bastard!”

He hesitated. “I thought maybe, if you wanted of course, you could--you could come with me. What do you think?”

I was gaping, I knew I was; but I was too stunned to reply anything. Oliver--Oliver had just asked me to come with him. He was staying for the foreseeable future, and when he’d leave, he would take me with him. Oliver wanted me to go with him to New York. Oliver wanted us to be together.

Wrongly interpreting my silence for a rebuttal, Oliver started blabbering anxiously. “Of course, it’s totally fine if you don’t want to, it’s no big deal really--”

“Oliver,” I cut him, grasping his hands. “I would love to. Thought you’d never ask, actually.”

“Really?” he asked.

“Really,” I replied, mirroring our earlier words.

The blinding grin he offered me could have lit up the whole of Italy. He pulled me close, rolling me over him, laughing, crying, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, calling me by his name over and over again. “Oliver. Oliver. Oliver”

I buried my face in his hair, smiling. “Elio. Elio. Elio,” I echoed. “I love you.”

He turned my head until I was facing his, his eyes filled with tears of joy and happiness, so soft and caring, full of all the words unsaid, all the moments missed, and all the future ones to come.

“I love you too, Elio.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> ~*Happy Yuletide & Live Long and Prosper!*~


End file.
